


If I was drunk when I said it; it might have been true

by george_weasleys_cries



Series: To Find A Home [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Omega Corey Bryant, Omega Kira Yukimura, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/george_weasleys_cries/pseuds/george_weasleys_cries
Summary: Corey looses the one person who truly loves him and gains many more.(Title from Guilt Trip by Pup)





	If I was drunk when I said it; it might have been true

 Corey knew his parents tried. He just wished their trying didn’t involve sleeping with other people and ignoring their son. Both his parents were betas so when he presented to be an omega, everyone was shocked. His grandmother had called him an unnatural freak and his grandfather shunned his parents. Every male in their family had been an alpha or a beta before him; he was the black sheep. He’ll never forget the time his grandmother had sighed bitterly and said, “At least he doesn’t want a female alpha!” Corey didn’t know how to say he didn’t think he even wanted an alpha… at least not in a romantic way. He started dating another male omega, much to his parents; chagrin, Lucas was sweet and cuddly and loved when Corey purred for him. 

   They spent hours spent hours together. It was the best Corey had ever felt. Lucas was the perfect boyfriend. He brought Corey presents and lavished him with affection. It was the best time of Corey’s life. 

  Corey should have known it wouldn’t last; nothing good ever did. Not for Corey at least. Some alphas he didn’t know cornered him after school one day. “I heard you like omegas,” Corey nodded not sure where this conversation was going. “Let’s show him why an alpha is good for him. He just hasn’t had a good alpha cock.” Corey, finally realizing what was happening, started to struggle to get away. “Shh, little omega. We’ll have you feeling good in no time,” one of the alphas crooned gently into Corey’s ear in a vain attempt to be comforting. Corey started to cry as he was held tightly to one of the alphas chest. He let his mind go numb as he waited on it to end. He shook as he realized someone was touching him, “N-no more… no more alphas,” he heard someone shushing him and relaxed as he saw it was Lucas. He felt the other omega bundling him into Lucas’ jacket and helping him stand. Together they made the trek back to Corey’s empty house. 

  Then he was taken away by terrifying mask wearing doctors who performed painful experiments on him. There he met another omega who cuddled with him and tried to make him feel better. Going back home he knew something was different. It all came to a head when he and Lucas were kissing and Corey felt a burning spread throughout his arm. He gasped as Lucas’ eyes turned black before the other omega ran off. He started to scream as he felt the burning in his arm intensify. The next thing he was aware of was some of the pain ebbing away and an alpha leaning over him. He whimpered and flinched away from the alpha. “I’m sorry,” Scott apologized gently, “Do you know how this happened?” “L-Lucas…it was Lucas.” Scott nodded and went to settle next to Corey’s bed. He stopped as Corey whimpered and started shaking. Melissa always one to diffuse a situation, “Okay Scott, out,” then she looked at Corey, “Are you okay with Kira here staying?” Corey nodded so Kira started her questions. 

“Who’s Lucas?” 

“My boyfriend,”

“An alpha?” 

“Omega,” 

“Okay so what happened?” 

“We were kissing and he pulled back for a minute and then I swear his eyes turned completely black and then I was in the worst pain of my life,” kira nodded and left.   

  After that things changed rather rapidly. Lucas died. Corey got asked to officially join a pack. He started to date Mason and everything settled down. 

 


End file.
